Rainy Day Joys
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Bundled up and out on a walk, Randall and Rex enjoy themselves in the rain, with Rex really having the time of his life puddle splashing. As they further bond and love on each other, Randall spoils his nephew even more so, with the two of them acting like a couple of goofballs to each other, as Randall's shows how much he loves Rex.


**Enough with this cursed humidity! Bring on the cold and snow again! I prefer the cold over the heat, and even though Randall and Rex are reptilian monsters, I think if the humidity was too oppressive, they'd hate it too! Plus, seeing some fan art of Randall in cooler attire looks pretty adorable too! Here comes another cool tale about our favorite monsters...**

**To the guest: It depends on the genre of the story I'm writing. In the Randall and Rex stories, Randall's single, though in my stories that focus on romance, Randall's gay, likely to be paired up with Mike, due to me finding them to be a cute pairing. I may also pair him up with Art at times because I love him and he's such a cuddly monster.**

* * *

**~Rainy Day Joys~**

Even though it was summer, it sure didn't feel like it. A strong cold front blew in through the town, bringing temperatures down to almost fall-like weather, with a constant rain that seemed to last on and on stayed in the city for days. It certainly brought things down to a much more bearable level, even though Randall and Rex Boggs are cold-blooded, they were content with the change in weather, especially since it meant no more humidity, for now anyway.

Using his umbrella, Randall shields himself and his nephew from the downpour. Despite being summer, the two lizard monsters were dressed almost like it was the dead of winter. Randall had on a pair of purple rubber boots, a turtleneck, and a red and yellow stripped scarf on, and a single sock covering the tip of his tail. Rex's wearing a turtleneck himself, along with a yellow raincoat and boots, with the hood on, with a sock covering the tip of his tail as well. They're cold blooded monsters, so it was better for them to stay bundled up rather than catch a nasty cold out in this weather.

Rex's eating his ice cream and jumping into puddles, making for some fun puddle splashing. Randall laughed and wiped the raindrops from his glasses with his cleaning cloth, happy to see Rex enjoying himself. It was good for both of them to leave the apartment, especially when there's really nothing to do and both of them are bored out of their minds. A walk down the street seemed like a sure thing to do, especially since Rex likes to play out in the rain.

"Don't eat too fast and be careful where you splash, you don't want your ice cream ruined." said Randall, walking beside Rex as he jumped into more puddles, kicking water everywhere as he giggles and squeals happily.

"No worries on that, I'll gobble it all up and splash around till I've jumped in all the puddles!" excitedly grinned Rex, taking another lick from his ice cream and jumping into a large puddle, splashing water everywhere and nearly hitting Randall. "No puddle's safe from Rex Boggs!"

The vacation time he took off from Monsters Inc. was sure paying off big time. It felt nice getting to sleep in, spend time with his nephew, and just out and enjoy life with someone. Plus, it was good for Rex too, especially when the two of them would spend time together, often losing track of time and spending hours together enjoying themselves. No work, no stress, no Sullivan or Waternoose, just him and Rex enjoying themselves and making the most out of his vacation time.

Rex kept jumping around in various puddles, seeing a permanent hopscotch board on the sidewalk. Scampering towards it, he saw it was flooded and took his first jump, splashing and kicking water around as he laughs happily. He hopped from space to space, kicking up water as he reached the end and squealed happily. Randall chuckled and applauded Rex's little performance.

"You certainly kicked up enough water to fill a small lake up. Well done, Rex." laughed Randall, clapping his approval as he saw Rex just beaming at him with such intense happiness in his eyes.

"Come on, Uncle Randy, let's how good you are at hopscotch!" squealed Rex, jumping in a puddle and kicking up more water, before jumping backwards and climbing onto a streetlight, grinning happily as he continues eating his ice cream. "I wanna see how good my uncle is at hopscotch!"

Randall looked at Rex and then at the hopscotch board. He hadn't played hopscotch since he was a little lizard monster. He fondly remembers winning a little contest back when he was in Scare Care with other monster kids. He won a blue ribbon and got to celebrate with ice cream. He laughed and adjusted his glasses, giving Rex a playful nod as he readies himself. He hopped onto the first space and then new few of them, kicking up huge amounts of water, as he did a big hop onto the final space, kicking up so much water and smirking, looking back at the board.

"How was that, Rex? Your Uncle Randy's still got some skills when it comes to hopscotch, doesn't he?" chuckled Randall, happy that he's still got it, though too bad he's not a kid anymore because he could get free ice cream.

"Uncle Randy, you're the coolest and most amazing monster around! I can't wait to be as awesome as you when I grow up!" grinned Rex, finishing his ice cream and chewing on the cone as he extends his arms out for a hug. "I wanna hug you, Uncle Randy!"

Laughing, Randall grabbed Rex and pulled him into a tight hug, letting the two of them snuggle together. Purring, Rex buries his face into his uncle's turtleneck, and looks at him lovingly, giggling as Randall softly nuzzles him and strokes his single frond, his heart melting once more as he saw just how adorable his nephew looked when they snuggled together. He fought the urge to shed tears, but it was a losing battle. He kept Rex warmly snuggled against him, stroking his frond and back as his nephew purrs happily and savors the affectionate contact.

Thankfully, it wasn't storming. But if it was, he didn't care about his own fear of storms, he'd hug and comfort Rex through it all like he during that bad storm that occurred a few weeks ago. They both pulled away from the hug, laughing as they smiled at each other. Putting Rex down, he took his nephew's hand as they continued their walk, with Rex stomping in a few more puddles as he laughs.

"That hug make you one happy monster, Rex?" laughed Randall, smiling as Rex gently squeezes his hand and looks at him happily, grinning as he looked like he wanted another hug from his uncle.

Unable to say no, Randall picked Rex up and hugged him again, keeping his adorable nephew closely snuggled into him. Both lizard monsters purred and closed their eyes, basking in the warmth and love of their bond. It felt nice whenever they hugged, both of them knew it was too mushy, though neither of them cared. They'd be as mushy as they wanted as long as they're together. Placing Rex atop his head, Rex giggled and played with one of his fronds, giggling as Randall smiled at him happily.

"Too mushy, but we're both so scary and scare the pants off all that stand before us!" giggled Rex, roaring as he stuck his forked tongue out, doing another cute attempt at being scary.

Rex's just way too adorable, even though he can be scary like his uncle at times. He remembered one time bringing him to Monsters Inc. with him, with the two of them roaring at a kid at the same time, generating double the amount of energy, with even the likes of Sullivan impressed by Randall and Rex's teamwork, along with nailing a few good scares on Wazoski. Rex then spent the day watching as the trainees got themselves hurt, including seeing Thaddeus Bile landing on a pile of jacks and running around the room screaming. It was like watching his favorite Saturday morning cartoons.

"You're gonna become one very adorable and frightening Scarer, Rex. Not even Sullivan will be able to stand up to your scaring power." smiled Randall, stroking Rex's single frond and smiling as they basked in their bond.

"When I'm the big boss of Monsters Inc., everybody will fear the names Randy and Rex Boggs! Our roars will scare even the biggest monsters and turn them all into fraidy cats!" grinned Rex, purring as he loved having his frond stroked, it felt so nice as he wags his tail. "I'll be so scary and make the big blue dummy and tennis ball wet themselves when they hear me roar!"

Randall could only smile at his bouncy and adorable nephew. Rex's perhaps the cutest monster kid around, especially being as lovable as he is. It was no wonder why Randall loved and adored him endlessly. He then saw a toy store across the street, smiling as he looks at Rex. He spoils the kid all the time, though Rex deserved it all. He's the best nephew ever, after all.

"Come on, Rex, since we're out, I think you deserve a little something for being the best nephew ever and my best friend too!" smiled Randall, using his umbrella keep him and Rex from getting wet in the rain.

Seeing the toy store in the distance, Rex squealed with delight and hugged his uncle's head warmly, purring loudly as he wags his tail. Randall laughed and smiled, putting his umbrella away as they entered the store, with Rex taking off his hood and landing on his feet, grabbing his uncle's hand as they walked throughout the store together, Rex grinning as he looked at the various toys in awe.

"You can pick out one thing, Rex. Go nuts and pick out what you want most." replied Randall, walking through the various store aisles, with Rex looking around at the various toys on shelves.

They walked from aisle to aisle, with Rex stopping cold in his tracks, spotting something ahead in the stuffed animals section of the store. He let go of Randall's hand and ran to the spot, grabbing a cuddly stuffed animal off the shelf. It looked just like Randall in likeness, but a little more cuddly and adorable looking. Rex squealed happily and hugged it, before grabbing it and bringing it over to Randall.

"I found something to snuggle with and he looks just like you, Uncle Randy!" grinned Rex, presenting the monster plush to his uncle. "He looks so cuddly and awesome, like you!"

Randall blushed a little bit at being called cuddly. He fought off the urge to change his colors, looking at the plush toy and smiling at his nephew. Rex's right, the stuffed monster sure does look like him. He felt touched that Rex wanted to snuggle with something that reminded him of his uncle, it made his heart melt and fill with so much happiness and love. He knew Rex would probably be carrying it around a good bit, though as long as Rex's happy, he's happy.

"You're right. The little guy sure does look like yours truly, but there can only be one Uncle Randy and that's me!" chuckled Randall as he pointed to himself, lifting Rex up and tossing him up a couple times, catching him as his nephew laughs and squeals happily. "And he is cuddly, but not nearly as cuddly as I am!"

Randall couldn't believe he admitted that he was cuddly. He could see Rex beaming at him with such love in his eyes, with the two of them hugging each other once more. He could imagine if Rex was born during his university days, it might go either way determining which one of them is the cuter monster. With his glasses, Randall was one of the cutest monsters on campus and he's still pretty cute now.

"You sure this is what you want, Rex?" asked Randall, making sure Rex's happy with what he wants to get.

"You know it! Even when we don't sleep together all the time, I wanna sleep with something that reminds me of my favorite uncle and best friend in the whole world! Plus, it always show me who I wanna be when I grow up and how much I love you!" squealed Rex, seeing Randall crying from how touched he was by Rex's words. "You're my idol, Uncle Randy! I love you so much!"

"Rex, I love you too. Tonight, I'm gonna whip you up something special, my lovable little lizard." sniffled Randall as he smiled, wiping a couple happy tears away as he hugged Rex once more, purring as he felt Rex hugging back.

Squealing and screaming with joy, Rex jumped onto Randall's head with his new stuffed monster, playing around with his uncle's fronds. Randall laughed and smiled, going to the front and paying for the stuffed monster, as the two of them walked out of the store, with Rex cuddling his plush and hugging it. Opening the umbrella, to keep Rex and his new toy from getting wet, Randall whistled a tune and headed for home with his nephew.

"You really are amazing, Rex. The most amazing monster ever." smiled Randall, walking down the street towards their apartment as Rex grins and hugs his head.

"And you're the best uncle ever, Uncle Randy! I could play with you forever and ever!" happily giggled Rex, playing around with his uncle's fronds and laughing. "And looks like we made it home too and it's still raining cats and dogs!"

"But we won't the let rain down our fun parade, Rex." remarked Randall, keeping his nephew a happy and giggling mess on his head. "Even at the apartment, we'll still have tons of fun, just you and me!"

As the rain started to get a little heavier, Randall made a run for his apartment building, though not being able to use all of his limbs to run due to wearing rubber boots and of course making sure his nephew doesn't get rained on either. He could hear Rex screaming joyfully as he ran down the street, reaching their apartment building and grabbing the door to it.

Randall opened the door and quickly ran inside, as Rex jumps off his head. He shakes the rain water off his umbrella and closes it up, as Randall takes off his scarf and Rex removing his raincoat. They see the building is pretty quiet, meaning most of the other monsters that reside here must be out. Grinning and wagging his tail, Rex held his plush and stuck his forked tongue out playfully.

"Hey, Uncle Randy, last one up is a Wazoski!" giggled Rex, playfully roaring at Randall and making a break for the steps.

"Be careful, Rex, you don't know what you're getting into!" smirked Randall, chasing after his nephew as both lizard monsters ran as fast as they could, being careful due to still wearing their boots.

Naturally, Randall was faster than Rex, but for the kid, he allowed Rex to take victory as he reached the door to the apartment, jumping with joy. Smiling, Randall grabbed his keys and unlocked his apartment, pushing the door open. They kicked off their boots, and removed their turtlenecks and socks as they tossed them into a laundry hamper, with Randall heading into the kitchen and putting his apron on as he's about to start on dinner.

"Hey, Uncle Randy, do I get a victory hug for winning the race?" smiled Rex, standing in the kitchen, with all four of his arms extended out for a hug.

"You sure do, Rex! Come here you!" laughed Randall, scooping Rex into his arms and hugging his nephew once more, keeping them warmly snuggled together, as he plants a kiss on his scaly head. "And that's because I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Uncle Randy! I love you too!" squealed Rex, hugging his uncle more more, purring loudly in happiness.

They hugged for a couple of minutes, before Randall gently put Rex back down, stroking his frond one more time. Rex scampers back into the living room, grabbing his plush toy and cuddling with it as he watches cartoons, wagging his tail happily. Randall sighed happily and went to prepare dinner, along with something special for his beloved nephew. He's really spoiling Rex big time.

Even when it comes to rainy days, Randall and Rex make the most of it, bonding throughout the day and growing ever closer. Rex's got cuddly stuffed monster to snuggle with, and Randall's got the greatest and most adorable nephew ever to love on. To see Rex happy made Randall happy he was going soft, the kid's worth it.

**The end.**

* * *

**I think we all want a Randall plush, right? Hope you all enjoyed my latest story on Randall and Rex, and I'll see you again in my next story! BeastlyBat93, signing off!**


End file.
